The present invention relates to tables, and more particularly, to an enclosed table adapted for a variety of purposes. The table may be adapted for mounting on the horizontal top railing of an outdoor fence or may be arranged to be free standing on a floor surface or may be provided with wheel and hand bar means to permit easy movement of the table on a floor surface. The variety of purposes to which the table may be used is enhanced by a unique cover design and an enhanced load supporting capability. The cover can be opened from both sides and thereby may be used buffet style for lawn parties and when used on floor surfaces may be moved about as might be required by caterers. It can also be used as a terrarium and would be useful in quantity by nurseries because of its mobility. When mounted on a fence railing it can be used for patio parties and family cookouts and because of its easily operated cover it can protect from insects or the elements. Whether rail attached or free standing it can provide a separate area for beverages, juices, cups, salads, desserts etc.
A type of enclosed utility table known in the prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,505, which issued to joint inventors S. M. Zabawski and the present applicant, E. L. Dombroski. The enclosed patio table disclosed in this patent provides a table for mounting on the horizontal top railing of an outdoor fence but has no provision for allowing it to be free standing or moveable on a floor surface as is the case in the present invention.
Additionally, the Zabawski et al patent discloses a utility table with a cover enclosure composed of rigid plates connected to a rigid side plate which may be formed from glass like material whereas the enclosed utility table of the present invention provides a light weight cover sheet which is not fixed to a side of the table but instead a cradle like locking arrangement is provided for maintaining the cover sheet in a fixed position.
Further, the cover enclosure of the Zabawski et al patent is limited to being opened only on one side whereas the arrangement of the present invention permits the cover sheet to be opened on either or both sides of the table.
Still further, one side of the cover enclosure of the Zabawski et al patent when fully opened is placed against the other side of the cover enclosure thereby precluding the ability to open the other side of the cover enclosure whereas the cradle like arrangement of the present invention which maintains the cover sheet in a fixed position is used to support either or both sides of the cover sheet when either or both sides are opened for ready access to the interior of the table.
Even further, the frame of the Zabawski et al patent provides a complex clamping mechanism which includes clamping brackets slidably mounted on threaded rods for maintaing the table engaged with a horizontal fence railing whereas the present invention simply provides a series of peg supports on the underside of the table for maintaining the table engaged with the horizontal fence railing. The table of the present invention includes leg supports with simple wrap means for wrapping the leg supports against the vertical members of the railing to prevent tilting of the table. Such an arrangement is neither shown nor disclosed in the Zabawski et al patent.
Another advantage of the present invention not found in the prior art is the provision of weighted means attached to the bottom ends of the cover sheet which when placed in corresponding corner openings of the end plates of the table maintains the cover sheet closed, flat and wrinkle free and when removed from the openings allows the cover sheet to be opened on either side of the table for ready access to the interior of the table.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved multi-purpose utility table.
Another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved enclosed utility table which may be mounted on a horizontal fence railing or may be adapted for resting or wheelably moveable on a floor surface.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a new and improved enclosed utility table which uses a cradle like arrangement for maintaining the enclosure sheet in a fixed position.
A further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved enclosed utility table in which the enclosure sheet may be opened on either or both sides of the table.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved enclosed utility table for mounting on top of a fence railing with simplified means to prevent lateral sliding of the table.
An even further object of the invention is to provide a new and improved enclosed utility table for mounting on a fence railing with leg means tightly wrapped to the vertical members of the railing to prevent the table from tilting.